


Arrangements

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Azelma and Grantaire are married, Canon Era, Enj's parents are mean, F/M, M/M, alternate universe- no revolution, enjolras and Eponine are married, the thenardiers are rich, well fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is forced into an arranged Marriage with a rich young girl named Éponine but he loves Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is short cause it's basically a prologue.

The only way you could describe Enjolras is that of a god. His perfectly sculpted face was framed by delicate curls that twisted and spun in all directions. His neck was chiseled to marble perfection and his chest was molded into such perfection that even just the slightest glance of it on a hot day was enough to make a person go weak at the knees. 

The best part though of this marble statue of a man was his fiery passion. He believed in equality and equal rights for everyone. He pushed hard to rid France of the bourgeois and the control they had over the people of France. 

Enjolras came from a rich family who disapproved of his fight for equality. They also disapproved of the fact that he had turned down three previous marriages little did they know that Enjolras had fallen in love with someone. 

This someone being a drunken artist, the exact opposite of Enjolras himself, that believed in nothing but his love for Enjolras. This drunkard was my self. My name? Grantaire but you can call me R. 

Enjolras and I met the day I stepped foot into Le Cafe de ABC. I thought it was just another bar as I stumbled in already a few drinks past reason. He stood at the front of the cafe preaching about his plans for equality. I didn't look at him right away but I did listen for I felt I had been captivated by the gods them selves. 

When I eventually did look at him my eyes widened in shock. "Apollo" I whispered. He was cold at first, reserved and anything but kind towards me. He disapproved of my constant drinking and despicable banter of my disbelief in his cause. He tried to sway my views but nothing was going to break my deep rooted beliefs. 

He declared his love for me one evening during an argument. I was going on about the stupidness of his ideas. My pessimism toward the revolt was obvious in my voice as I sneered at Enjolras' ideas. I went to far. 

"Why don't you just send him away, Enjolras? He obviously dosen't believe in our cause." Comberferre pushed. I knew he didn't like me. None of the Amis were really close to me. Enjolras took a deep breath. He eyed me wearily then met my eyes. "I don't send him away because I happen to see in him a man yet to be uncovered. He has potential. Besides who would I be, to send away someone I have fallen madly in love with?" His eyes never left mine. I stared mouth gaping. The rest of the Amis grew silent until Jehan squealed, "Enjolras and Grantaire! I knew it!" I looked over at the little romantic and smiles softly at him. Enjolras grew red before walking over to me and kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed back automatically and smiled while the Amis cheered and whooped. We've been together since.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
